


Mated To The Master

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Desire, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Lust, M/M, Meet-Cute, Porn Video, Pornstars, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme request: Pornstar! AU, Jensen/anyone. </p><p>Jensen's been in the porn industry for ages (at least it feels that way) and done things he would never have thought he'd do when he first started out. The only rules that he still sticks to are ‘never kiss on the mouth’, ‘never sleep with a colleague off camera’ and ‘never, ever fall in love’. Of course his new co-star (author's choice!) makes him break all of these in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated To The Master

He had a buzz from the alcohol, and the cocktail of drugs being injected into his veins was spreading though his system and intensifying his high. Fuck, he felt good. So good it should have been a motherfucking sin. Not that Jensen expected anything less for the night—Jeff’s parties were famous. 

Booze, sex, gambling and drugs; come for the fun, stay for the mind blowing pleasure. Only the top players in the porn industry got invited. Jensen was the porn king of southern California; a pretty face with cock sucking lips, a long lean gorgeous body with pale freckled skin, and a tight smooth perfect ass. The world was his and it was good to be king. 

Jensen was spread out on the bed with a tray beside him that held a bowl of cherries and strawberries. He kept his teeth clamped around the makeshift tourniquet as he eyed the yummy treats laid out for him. Jeff was slowly pulling the needle out of his arm when the doors to the bedroom opened. One of the bouncers ushered in a man in his early twenties, a fucking walking wet dream.

Jensen instantly recognized him as Jared Padalecki, the new rising star of the porn world. Jared hadn’t done many films yet but the ones he had were epic; some scenes had him taking two cocks up his ass at the same time while he choked on another cock being shoved down his throat. He’d also done some BDSM scenes, he made a beautiful submissive, as well as one very memorable bestiality scene with a Great Dane. Jared had only been in the industry for a little while but he had made a name for himself. Many of the stars who had been in the industry for a while had taken notice of Jared—Jensen included. They had never met before now but Jensen had been aching to make Jared’s acquaintance.

“Mr. Ackles,” the bouncer respectfully said. “This young man asked if he could join you, said he would be honored to service you.”

Submissive, indeed. 

Jensen smirked, unable to hide his dazzling smile. There were always a few men who asked to service him while he was at Jeff’s parties—fresh faced ones new to the porn world that were star struck by Jensen. His fans, as Jensen referred to them, those very eager to run home to their friends and tell them they got the chance to suck Jensen Ackles’ cock. Jensen never fucked any of them; he never found one he desired. 

But Jared on the other hand...oh yeah, Jensen wanted to bend this boy over and ride him hard, and make Jared moan like a sweet little bitch. One bright smile from across the room and Jared was his, deliciously willing and eager. Without being told to, Jared dropped to his knees and crawled over to Jensen, resting in between his spread bowlegs. Jensen waved his hand and the rest of the people left without a word, giving Jared and Jensen some privacy. 

Returning his attention to Jared, Jensen saw the man eyeing the cloth that covered his groin. Jared was practically drooling. Any other time Jensen would have loved to have a pair of wet hot lips wrapped around his cock but he wanted something else this time. He grabbed Jared by his shaggy hair and pulled him in, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Jared was stunned for a moment and unresponsive, but then he was licking and nipping at Jensen’s pouty pink lips, just as highly enthusiastic to kiss Jensen as Jensen was to devour his lips. 

At first it was hot and sweet; an exploring of lips, then Jensen shoved his tongue into Jared mouth and plundered his mouth. He pulled on Jared’s hair, keeping his head immobile, controlling the kiss and leaving Jared with nothing else to do but take what was given. Jared was more than happy to allow Jensen to take control, not struggling but instead still as Jensen kissed him, and he moaned passionately with every heated caress of Jensen’s plush lips. Jensen kissed Jared breathless and when he broke the embrace, both men were gasping for air. 

“Damn, baby boy, I’m going to fuck you good and proper.” Jensen growled. He noted the way Jared trembled and he was certain it wasn’t out of fear but arousal. He thought Jared would lean in for another kiss or reach out and grasp Jensen’s cock, but Jared did something that almost made Jensen come then and there; Jared stood up, undressed quickly then bent over the back of the couch, showing off his slick hole which was being held open with a sizeable plug. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Jensen purred, grabbing at his cock to stop himself from coming, the sight of Jared so ready and willing making him throb painfully. “Did you get yourself ready for me before you came to the party? Did you know I would fuck you?” 

Jared grinned playful with a coy little smile. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” 

Cocky little bitch! Oh no way in Hell could Jensen resist; not that ass, so smooth and perfect, just ready and offered up for the taking. Jensen considered himself a particularly kinky man with a high sex drive and he got hard so fast he was legitimately worried about passing out. He had been in the porn world for what felt like ages and not once had any man got him so hard. 

He stood up and moved closer to Jared, pressing against him from behind as he reached down to pull the plug out. He smirked when a trickle of lube slid out with the plug, it would seem Jared had used plenty. He dropped it onto the side table then he slid a finger into Jared’s slick hole. Jared was practically dripping, so wet like a pussy, and Jensen’s cock jerked sharply as he imaged how it would feel once it was wrapped around his length. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen murmured as he played with Jared’s pucker. “Such a hungry little hole you have; all for me, right?” 

Jared nodded in agreement, and Jensen worked in another finger, stretching Jared out wider and opening him up. He moaned as the wrinkled pink rim stretched around his thick fingers, smirking when Jared moaned wantonly all the while. Jensen leaned in to lick a stripe from the mess of Jared’s hole straight up his spine. The ridges of Jared's vertebrae rubbed against his lips and he swore he heard Jared purr like a cat as he licked up his back. 

Jensen couldn’t stop himself from playfully smacking Jared’s ass when the man wiggled it suggestively, and he had a naughty thought of spanking Jared and leaving handprint after handprint on his smooth flesh until Jared’s entire ass was pink and heated. 

He gave Jared’s ass another smack and was rewarded with a needy little whimper and a plea to be fucked, to be used until Jensen was sated, and Jensen just couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, slicked himself up with spit and shoved inside Jared, and his cock wasn’t even halfway in before Jared was arching his back like a cat and moaning like a whore. Jensen bottomed out in one long deep push, and Jared let out a gasp as he was suddenly filled. He instantly began pushing back against Jensen, urging him to move. 

Jensen gripped Jared’s hips, fucking into the eager warm body underneath him, his mouth latched onto Jared’s neck to leave love bites on the flesh as his hips thrust forward. Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, stroking him slowly as he nipped the side of his neck and behind his ear, feeling Jared tremble in his hold.

Jensen drove deep inside Jared and fucked him with a hard grind of his hips, all the while keeping his hips at the right angle so his cock hit Jared’s prostate each time. Jared was hot and slick around Jensen's cock, and Jared was bearing down in an attempt to pull Jensen’s cock deeper, like he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Jensen grinds into Jared with a moan, sliding in and out of Jared as he pleased, like he rightfully belonged there, as if they had been fucking for years. He had been with his share of men over the years, both on camera and off, but Jared was better than all of them combined. Damn—he was keeping Jared, no way hell was he letting him go after tonight. He rode Jared faster and his hips snapped with the frantic pace, and he tugged on Jared’s cock, feeling it throb in his grip. 

“Fuck, please,” Jared began to beg. “Please, please, Jensen. Please let me come…” He was mindless in his need, his orgasm already rushing up on him quickly. Jensen wanted to torture him just a bit more but Jared was shaking in his grasp and he took mercy on the boy. 

He fucked into Jared with a steadfast pace and stroked Jared’s cock in time with his hips, pounding the hell out of Jared who was encouraging him with every moan and curse. Seconds later Jared screamed as he began to come, and he spilled stream after stream of thick cum onto the couch cushion. Jensen was fighting to hold on, every thrust of his hips pushing him lower into the depths of bliss, his body shuddering as Jared’s hole clenched and fluttered around his cock. 

Beneath him, Jared was still pushing back against him as he rode out the aftershocks, still fucking himself on Jensen’s length like he wanted even more. Jensen grunted and groaned, and slammed harder into Jared, and seconds later his orgasm was ripped out of him. His body bucked forward as he rutted inside Jared, his cock pulsing out spurts of sticky white cum. He was still shuddering from the aftershocks when Jared went still, the man lying lax under him as he panted. A moment later Jensen pulled out, watching as a long thick trail of his cum seeped out of Jared’s hole. 

He leaned in and sealed his mouth over Jared’s puffy hole, and he sucked his cum out of Jared’s ass, relishing the full body shudder from Jared his lips touched the battered flesh. Jensen held the cum in his mouth as he grabbed Jared’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing Jared to rest against him. He leaned in and kissed Jared, and the man opened his mouth eagerly, letting Jensen feed him his seed. Jared moaned like it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted and he enthusiastically licked at Jensen’s lips, trying to get all of it. He swallowed the offering and nipped at Jensen’s wet lips, feeling sated and naughty, and so damn good. 

Jensen collapsed onto the couch but Jared stayed on his knees bent over the back, looking fucked out; Jensen smirked then he plunged two fingers into Jared’s red, puffy slick hole and when he pulled his fingers out a strings of cum followed, leaving a trail from Jensen’s fingers to Jared’s asshole. 

“Damn, baby. You made a mess.” Jensen teased. He pushed his cum back into Jared’s hole then grabbed the man’s hips, pulling Jared down beside him. He grinned with a dirty smile and pet Jared’s belly, watching him stretch under the touch like a lazy sated cat. With a growl he then grabbed Jared and manhandled him across his lap, feeling his softening cock jerk at the sight of Jared’s ass presented for him. Earlier he planned to spank Jared and now with the boy on his lap, looking at him over his shoulder as if daring Jensen to do it, Jensen sought to carry out his plan. 

As he began to spank Jared, smirking every time Jared moaned and arched back into his slaps, Jensen made a mental note. He had every intention of teaching Jared all he knew about the porn industry—how to fuck, suck, blow and rim. 

Yes, with Jensen’s skills and Jared’s naturally ability to be a slutty little whore, Jared would be a star in no time. Of course, little did he know he would fall head over heels for the rising star, but fate strikes when least expected. 

What started as a night of play at a party had turned into breakfast the next morning, scrambled eggs and toast after Jensen had blown Jared in the shower while they were cleaning up. 

One date became two, kisses which at the time meant only to get them hot and steamed up turned into kisses after dark and making love in the privacy of their home, away from the camera. Somewhere between the fucking and sucking they feel in love, which should have sent both of them running for the hills and never looking back--falling in love in the porn world was not the ideal, lovey-dovey romantic happily ever after story--but in a way, it was perfect for them. They did one movie together and suddenly they were hailed as the porn couple of the industry. Every agency in the business wanted them to be together on film because they had such steamy passion. Jensen and Jared never meant to fall in love, but they couldn’t say they were sorry it had happened. 

Three years later, and many movies done together, they still had the same steamy love between them. 

The boys have been in the porn business for a while now and they have worked with many talented directors, however, Mr. Morgan was by far the best, their favorite. Unlike other directors whose films play out the way every typical porno does; a few cheesy pick-up lines, a little ass play, maybe some spanking and dirty talk during prep then getting bent over and fucked, then the cum shot followed by “that's a wrap” — Wham Bam thank you ma’am. 

Jeff’s movies are different. 

They are romantic and sweet, candles burning warmly as loving music plays in the background. Rose petals scattered on the floor surrounding a king-sized bed. Jeff's films focused more on the angelic kisses, tender touches, and affection before the passionate love making heats up the screen.  
Jensen has worked with many handsome men, but none were as gorgeous as his lover and co-star, Jared. Younger than him, and kind and sweet and friendly in a way that reminds Jensen of a bouncy puppy who smiles at him with cute dimples. The same puppy dog man is also the man who can whisper the filthiest smut into his ear and make him cream his jeans like a horny teenager. 

Maybe that is why Jensen feels so in love with Jared, the perfect mix of innocence and smut. Jared is the definition of a rainbow--all smiles on a cloudy day, grinning bright and dimpled, and chasing away the storms with his bubbly personality. He is also the man who makes Jensen blow his load faster than any man ever has, easily when Jared bends him over his knee and spanks his ass until the two perky cheeks are rosy red. 

Jensen promised he would never get involved with a co-worker and never mix business with pleasure, but that was before he met Jared, before the sexy and sweet man store his heart, and yeah, so what if they did not have a traditional Meet-Cute. Jensen is not sorry he fell in love with Jared, not even one bit. 

Today they are filming with Jeff, and as the camera rolls, the boys lay on their sides facing each other, dressed in tight black boxers that cling to their thick girth and perky ass, and leave nothing to the imagination. As they kiss, Jensen moans, running his hands up and down Jared’s broad back, feeling the strong muscles flex with every breath he takes. His soft lips parting under Jared's, a tiny brush of his tongue across Jared's pink lips brings a sweet moan from the younger man's throat.

Jared reaches down with one hand to brush his fingertips across Jensen’s quivering stomach; his mouth roams, he licks and sucks and bites at Jensen’s neck, before lightly kissing Jensen’s throat, worshiping the freckled skin lovingly. HIs lips are wet and warm, brushing dearly over each tiny freckle and sending shivers down Jensen's spine. 

Jensen let out a whispering moan and pressed his chest into the touch as Jared slid one palm over his chest, his thumb lightly brushing his nipples. Jared mouths at Jensen’s throat, thumbing the little nub like plucking the strings of a harp and suckles his neck to leave a little love mark before nipping playful. 

Jensen moans and titles his head back farther to allow Jared room to kiss along his throat up to his stubble jaw, and Jared takes him up on the offer by nipping him, he smiles and giggles playfully, adding a bit of silly fun to the romantic movie, before he kisses Jensen's pink lips. He thumbs Jensen’s nipples, feels the nub pebble under his touch, and Jensen's beautiful green eyes slam shut as pulses of pleasure surge through every inch of his body. 

Jeff watches from off screen, very pleased with the boys' chemistry. He does not give any directions; they need none. 

Jensen tips his head back farther, loving Jared’s hand and lips on his body. He brushes his palms over Jared’s bottom, caressing a handful of perky flesh as he kisses Jared deeply, and through the cotton of Jared's boxers, he swirls the tip of his finger around Jared’s hole, groaning when he feels the muscle flutter through the fabric. 

“Love your hands on me, baby boy—feels so good,” Jared purrs, smiles fondly, his cute dimples digging into his cheeks, and the way he dearly whispers sweet and heatedly makes Jensen feel tingly and loved. 

The movie may be pretend, but Jensen and Jared feel their hearts flutter like they have been soul mates forever. Jensen is in love with the way Jared’s lips are sweet like honey on his skin and his hand, pressed to his chest over his heart, is warm and comforting. He savors every kindhearted touch as Jared starts pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, wet, pink lips gliding up towards his ear to whisper 'I love you.'

Jensen is leaking in his boxers, he’s so wet and the cloth is sticky damp, but he is a skilled actor and he is not gonna cream his boxers like some horny teenager. Yet it is difficult to stop the pleasure coiling spring tight in his tummy, and he moans, helpless beneath his sexy co-star’s soft, warm hands. When Jensen opens his bright green eyes, Jared is gazing at him like he is the most breathtaking, beautiful man in the entire world--It makes butterflies swarm in his tummy. 

“I love you,” Jensen whispers, a line for the movie, but it's real all the same. “You are my angel, my soul mate. The love of my life, the first person I think about when I wake up, and the only person I want to kiss before I go to bed. I love you, Jared.” All lines for the movie, but anyone with eyes can see that the passion is true. 

Jared’s eyes dampen with tears of love as the camera continues rolling and his heart is pounding against his ribcage. “I love you. I love you with every breath I take, and I will love you forever and ever and all eternity. I love you, angel.” 

Jensen smiles and kisses Jared softly, sweetly, as clothes quickly come off. The lube is on standby, ready for Jensen; slicking his fingers with lube, he probes Jared's hole, rubbing it lightly, and Jared let out a whimper as his cock thickens harder. 

It doesn’t take long before Jared is begging, eager to be fucked, but no matter how much he pleads or whines, the preparation is drawn out. He couldn’t do much other than squirm as the camera rolled.  
The pleasure is thrilling and hot, passionate, and he can hardly stand all the sensations coursing through his body. Jensen runs the pad of one finger over Jared’s hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle quiver under the feather light caress. Slipping one finger inside, Jensen licks Jared open, swirls his tongue around the rim, and he could not stop smirking as Jared's powerful thighs shiver as he slowly slid in his finger deeper. 

Jared throws his head back and groans as the finger slid in knuckle deep and curled, grazing his prostrate and sparking a fire inside him. The fingers crook inside him, curling and brushing the little bundle of nerves which make his dick twitch with pre-cum blossoms at the slit-tip.

As the finger moves inside him, Jared thrusts his hips forward, and then pushes back, grinding against Jensen's finger pushing in and out of him. His cock chubs up thicker, hot and iron hard, while pleasure pulses hotly along the length of his spine. He whimpers when Jensen slowly laps over his pretty pink hole and gets the wrinkled flesh sloppy wet. 

Jensen thrusts his finger repeatedly, one finger penetrates slow and lazy, sliding in smoothly and drawing a whimpering moan from the desperate man. When a second finger joins, Jared curses half-heartedly, frustrated and impatient, promising to cut Jensen’s balls off if he doesn’t hurry the hell up and fuck him already.

Jeff smirks at Jared's snarky as the film plays on. 

Jared is more than ready, but Jensen is being a naughty tease. “Jensen, please, come on!” He squirms on the bed, rocking his hips down onto Jensen’s fingers, and he is so hard it hurts, his member wetly leaking pre-cum. 

“Patience baby boy,” Jensen smirks, cocky and smug, as he adds more lube to his finger. He slides his fingers between Jared’s cheeks and finds his damp hole and he starts to rub over the furled tightness with a teasing touch. 

He slides in another finger, then another, three fingers in slowly, deeply, working Jared open as the younger man bites his bottom lip and whines in need. Jared gasps as his hole is breached and stretched, those oh so talented fingers twisting and curling inside him to relentlessly stroke the little bundle of nerves inside him that make him see stars. Jensen crooks his fingers and rubs Jared’s sweet spot over and over again, making his partner's dick jerk. Jared begs so sweetly Jensen cannot help pressing kisses up and down the grace of Jared's spine. 

“Please, Please, Jensen,” Jared begs, all impatient and eager, pretty hazel eyes big and blown wide with lust. “I’m begging you, Jensen. Please, take me!” flipping onto his back, he grabs his feet and pulls his long ‘come fuck me’ legs wide apart, and Jensen has to grab his balls and squeeze tightly to keep from coming. “Take me, now!” Jared commands, and who is Jensen say no?

Jensen smirks, devilishly playful. “You need something, darlin’?” He drawls teasingly, cocking an eyebrow as he ruts against Jared, the crown of his dick catching against Jared’s wet, pink hole. “You gotta tell me, baby,” Jensen purrs, “C’mon, baby, beg for it. Beg nicely, sweetheart, and I’ll give you want you want.” 

Jared pleads, “Please, please, make love to me. Give me your cock, I need it. Baby, please, hold me down and fuck me raw. Please, god, Jensen, do it.”

Jensen moans his approval, takes hold of his cock, gripping the base, and lines himself up; he slides smoothly into Jared’s warm, wet hole, thrusts forward, once, twice, and then all the way in until his balls are snug against Jared’s ass. 

His rhythm is slow, thrusting lazily into his co-star. He rolls hips in a slow circle, grinding on Jared’s sweet spot to bath his co-star in pure pleasure, gasping breathlessly as he rocks inside the heat of his body. His co-star cries out in pleasure as he thrusts his hips back then snaps them forward, tilting slightly to hit that spot he knows will push Jared to the edge. He nails it, and Jared throws his head back, groaning deep in his throat and goes fucking wild beneath him, moaning and rutting his hips back against each thrust so hard their skin slaps together. 

Jensen smirks, smug as ever, hands at Jared’s hips and pulling the younger man onto his dick as he thrusts with greater force. When Jared's breathing grows heavily, Jensen smirks in satisfaction and begins thrusting faster, his whole body was so hot, and his thrusts erratic as Jared moans louder. Jared's cock is thick and swollen hard, and he needs that rush of heated, overwhelming release. 

“J-Jensen, baby, I need you to come,” Jared pants, face rosy red and lips kiss bitten, voice rough and aroused as he gets closer to the edge of ecstasy. The younger man moans passionately and pants breathlessly, his eyes rolled up in his head as basks in the pleasure pulsing throughout his body. Jensen lies down on top of Jared, head to toe and pressing kisses to his face as Jared wraps his long legs around his waist and hugs him tight. 

“Love you, baby boy," Jensen whispers, and Jared's eyes sparkle with something a tune to true love. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Gonna make slow, sweet love to you until you moan my name, baby boy,” Jensen promises, and because he is a man of his word, he keeps his promise. 

As the movie plays on, the love they make is pure and passionate. This is la vie en rose. Jensen’s emerald eyes drift shut and he floats in a sea of blissful pleasure as he thrusts inside his lover. He starts pounding into Jared faster as their lips caress, and when he hits that sweet spot perfectly at the time their lips are dancing, Jared starts coming, his loud moans muffled between their sweet mouths. 

Jensen feels him shuddering and moans as his hold tightens around his shaft. The pleasure shakes him to his core and suddenly his orgasm is ripped from him. His breath hitches, his body tense and Jared cradles him in his arms as Jensen tumble over the edge of arousal and their lips are honey sweet and soft, meeting for a beautiful kiss. Jensen gives his heart and soul to Jared, and for both of them, their love and life, will always be...La vie en rose.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: obsidianromance, stir_of_echoes & Candygramme
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67741.html?thread=21875869#t21875869)


End file.
